The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Liriope plant botanically known as Liriope spicata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cassidy’.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1996 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Puerto Rico. ‘Cassidy’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed Liriope spicata (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Cassidy’ was first performed in 1998 in Puerto Rico.
Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.